Be My Princess
by TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Ralphie knew from the first time they met, Lottie was his princess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a quick heads-up, all of these chapters are going to be PRETTY short and there's going to practically be no dialogue. It will also be in first person. This is just something I've always wanted to write/try (because I love Lottie and want her to be HAPPY), but only now actually had the motivation to do it. So hope you guys enjoy this 15-chapter fic!

* * *

I was six and a half when we first met.

Big Brother invited us to his new wife's restaurant where it was loud and bright and festive. Everyone was dressed in simple yet elegant outfits, dancing on the floor without a care in the world. An alligator played the trumpet on the stage and no one seemed to mind. The food was better than anything the chefs back home had made, rich with soul and made to tingle the tongue.

Out of everything though, you stood out. Glowing like a firefly through the chaotic scene, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were just as loud at the music, flirtatiously friendly, and you were beautiful. And you asked me, the little boy who was overwhelmed by the New Orleans life sitting quietly at the table, to dance. I was eager and embarrassed; I had two left feet and only barely came up to your waist. You had to balance me on your toes just so I could keep up.

But you didn't mind. You were patient, you were kind, and you lead the dance. Despite all the suitors at the dance, just as eager to dance with you and probably better than I was, you chose me as a partner. You laughed with me, giddy and excited throughout the night and not once did you complain about being with me. You held my hands, you smiled, and we danced until the music stopped playing.

And when the night ended, you hugged me tight before Sister Tiana had to pull you away. But before you left, you asked me to be your prince.

You didn't hear me, but I said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

I was barely eight when you kissed me.

It was only on the cheek; it was quick, it was a goodbye for now. You probably don't even remember it, but I do.

I came to visit Big Brother and Sister Tiana at their restaurant before opening and you were there. Giggling and jumping and wanting to help. So you did by playing with me before I had to go back to Father's vacation home. You asked about my studies, you asked what it was like to be a prince. Was I going to be king one day? I had only said maybe since Big Brother was still leaving our advisors in the cold about his crown.

You asked what I wanted to be. Dreams were important, everyone had to have dreams. I said I wanted to be a good ruler like Father. I wanted to take care of the people, I wanted to make sure everyone was happy. And you said that was a great dream. And that I should wish on a star, just for extra good luck.

Then you told me about your dream. Your dream, ever since you were a little girl, was to be a princess. To find a prince and have a fairytale ending with the man you love. Just like Big Brother and Sister Tiana. And when I reminded you that I was your prince, you only pinched my cheeks and called me a sweetheart.

And when I had to leave, plump and pink lips pressed against my cheek. They were soft and a little wet, and your lipstick stained my skin. Bright pink kiss mark shined brightly on my skin for all to say. Big Brother thought it was hilarious. Sister Tiana thought it was cute.

I didn't wipe it off until my nannies forced me to bathe that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

I was nine and three-quarters when you turned twenty-two.

I had been in town when you were going to have your party and you were quick to invite me, only a child, not wanting me to be bored and alone at the vacation home. Your birthday was a grand event, big and overtop with pink everywhere and a mountain of Sister Tiana's homemade beignets offered on the buffet table. It was so like you, festive and fun and loved. Everyone was in high spirits and drinking even more spirits as the night went on, dancing and singing along with the jazz band your father had gotten just for you.

And once again, despite all the suitors there, you picked me as your partner. I was a little taller now, though I still only came up to your chest. But I had gotten better at dancing; I begged my parents for lessons because I wanted to be able to dance better. For you, in case this ever happened again. I no longer had to dance on your feet and you noticed. I could only blush and hide my thanks when you flattered me.

But when the dance ended, I went back to my table. I heard those people whispered. The older men and women, watching from the tables away from the fun. You still hadn't married, they said. You were still way too dependent, they said. You're living in a fairytale, they said.

But they didn't know the truth. They didn't know I was your prince and they didn't know they would put their foots in their mouths when I was older.


	4. Chapter 4

I was eleven when Big Brother officially abdicated the throne.

It had only been a matter of time. Ever since he married Sister Tiana, he had only come home a few times, sometimes with his wife and other times without her. She would not give up her restaurant and when she became pregnant, Big Brother knew he had to make a decision. Father and Mother weren't angry though, despite our advisors pleading with him to reconsider.

I couldn't be angry either. His heart had chosen Sister Tiana, a woman who had a dream that didn't involve the royal life. And despite Big Brother's upbringing, he was probably best suited to not be king. He had changed since meeting Sister Tiana, but he had never taken his role as prince seriously before. He had been busy chasing skirts and attending grand parties. Being a father and helping out at the restaurant would be enough for him.

So his responsibilities became mine. Fortunately, Father had been anticipating this when they had initially disowned Big Brother, so I had already been taking the appropriate lessons to become king. It was hard work; the teachers were strict, probably more than necessary out of fear I would become like Big Brother and also abdicate.

But I had found myself enjoying the politics of it all, so I wasn't bored. I was getting closer to my own dream of helping the people. Our country was small and though the economy was stable, there was still poverty. I wanted to do whatever I could to help those people, to give them a better future. And these lessons were helping me understand just what I had to do. Wishing on stars might have had a hand in it too.

Still, I had missed you. The lessons had increased, as did the need for my presents at more public events in my country. I would not be able to visit you for nearly three years, but I never once stopped thinking of you. So every night, I wished on stars, hoping to see you again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I was twelve and a fourth when I wrote my first letter to you.

I had been writing to Big Brother and Sister Tiana years before, but this was my first letter I wrote directly to you. It took me three tries before I finally wrote one that I felt was acceptable. I had been anxious sending it, afraid that you might have forgotten me or didn't want to waste your time writing to a child.

By this time, I was starting to realize that my feelings for you were deeper than a childish crush. It was more than just "I like the beautiful girl from New Orleans." It was slowly turning into something more, something that warmed my heart and struck fear into my body. Thinking of you sometimes made me anxious, but it brought me joy. At the time, I was convinced I was ill. I know better now.

I had been shocked that a month after I sent you my letter, you responded with your own. A long letter, four pages front and back, that smelled like perfume and cherries. Your handwriting was surprisingly small and dainty, though unsurprisingly had plenty of doodles in the corners and margins of each page. Your words were enthusiastic, honest, not at all forced like I had initially feared. You even said you missed me and hoped I could come visit soon.

Our pen pal relationship only continued from there. Every moment I was free, I would write to you. Every three weeks, you send a letter back. And always, without fail, your letters were long and so full of life. Each word bounced off the page, I could almost hear you speaking to me. I longed to hear your voice, childish and giddy with that southern belle twang.

The letters made me miss you more than I anticipated, but I never stopped writing you. Your words brought me too much joy to ever stop.


	6. Chapter 6

I was fourteen and a half when you broke my heart the first time.

With Father's permission, I came down to New Orleans to visit. Big Brother and Sister Tiana were doing well, as was their restaurant and their daughter Phoebe, who was almost three years old. As excited as I was to see my family, I was looking forward to seeing you more. Perhaps I should have listened to Big Brother; he knew of my love for you and he warned me not to visit you. But I didn't listen.

When I want to your house, your father told me you were in town shopping. I had assumed it was with friends. Because that was women did, shop around with their friends, have fun in the day time before going out at night. So I looked for you, hoping to spot you in some bright pink outfit like always with another group of brightly dressed girls, bags and purses in hand as you ran up and down the shops.

I never found you with other women. I found you with a man. Tall, handsome, a little older than you, dressed to impress in a fashionable suit and a dark brown beard. Your arms were wrapped around his, giggling and giddy with hearts in your eyes as he smiled at you. Lovingly. I had been unable to move from my spot on the street, just staring at you and this man I had never even heard of.

But you saw me and waved. You came up to speak to me, hugged me, but even now, I'm not exactly sure what you said. I know you introduced to him to me. His name was Henry and you finally found your very own Prince Charming. Soon you would be just like Sister Tiana. But that is all I can remember. Everything else was a blur.

My heart ached. My legs felt like lead. There was water in the corners of my eyes because I was supposed to be your prince. You had even written in a letter that I would make a fine prince when I grew up. I had believed you were waiting for me, I thought you loved me. My foolish arrogance hurt me more than you ever did, but I was still betrayed. I was still hurt. And the only thing I could do was run away. Not a goodbye, nothing at all. I hadn't been able to find my voice and I couldn't even turn around when you called after me.

Big Brother must have known. He had to have because when I came back to the vacation house, he was there with little Phoebe. He apologized. For what? I still can only assume for not warning me. For not preparing me for the inevitable heartbreak that would come with loving a woman thirteen years old than me.


	7. Chapter 7

I was fifteen and a half when I finally wrote to you again.

After I saw you with Henry, I couldn't look at you. Nor could I talk to you. Like a child, I ignored you. Because I was convinced everything was your fault for not loving me. I didn't even consider that me being a child was a problem, a young teenager who had was not mature or even old enough for an adult like you.

But I believed you had lead me on. That you made me believe you were going to marry me because I was the prince you had been waiting for all your life. Thinking on it now, it sounds ridiculously arrogant and entitled. I know you did nothing wrong, you never did anything wrong. You were just a woman looking for love and I was a boy who fell for you far too young.

I didn't realize that for a long time though. A year had gone by and I did not write you once. I drowned myself in my studies, went to every political and social event I could, pretended I was becoming more and more invested in my future position. I did everything I could not to think of you. And Henry.

But you wrote me. Every three weeks, I would get a letter from you. I never read them, they simply piled on my desk. I was afraid. Afraid to know more about you and Henry. Afraid that your relationship would progress. Afraid to find out that you married him, that you finally become the princess you always wanted to be. The first few envelopes were bulky, just like they usually were. Then they got thinner and thinner, always three weeks apart, but no longer filled with bulks of information.

Big Brother wrote to me a few times too, asking me to write back to you. That you were lonely without my letters. I didn't believe him and lied that I would get to you eventually. That I was just too busy to sit down and write you, even though I wrote him and Sister Tiana.

Then I received a single mall white envelope from you. It smelled like perfume and cherries, just like all your letters. But this letter was the thinnest and smallest I had ever received from you and I feared it was a wedding invitation. Burning curiosity took over me, both out of anxiety and just desire to know how you were. Even though my heart had been broken, I still loved you. And I never stopped.

So I opened it. It wasn't a wedding invitation. It wasn't a full letter. It was a small and simple white card, a greeting card. And all you wrote was: _I hope you're doing well, sugar. I miss you. Come visit me in New Orleans soon! Love, Lottie_

And just next to your name was a kiss mark. Your lips on a single piece of paper almost brought me to tears. Because even after everything, even after I tried to forget, I couldn't. I still loved you. And I always would.

Then I read all your letters. Henry didn't last long. After him came Michael, then Derrick, Chad, Taylor, Gregory, Joshua, and even Russell – none of them last long, five months at most, but each time, you called them your prince. With each new lover, you hoped for your happily ever after. Always believed that the next one was the one and he would sweep you off your feet.

I hated to admit I was glad when each romance failed, though I was also glad you didn't suffer. Your loves never lasted, but you always remained on good terms with each man. And you never grew bitter when they married the next girl they met. You always gave them your blessing, always told them to be happy, and that one day you would join them.

My first letter back to you was the longest one I had ever written. More than eight pages long, front and back. I apologized for my delayed response, blaming it on my increased workload. That every time I tried writing you, I was pulled away for official royal duties. My excuses were all lies, but I couldn't tell you that. For a child, I had too much pride. Still, even now, I feel guilty for lying in the first place.

I didn't expect an immediate response from you. I thought you had given up on ever contacting me again, considering how much I ignored you. So when you sent me not just a letter, but an entire package that included pictures, I was overwhelmed. And admittedly, incredibly delighted and I fell in love with you even more.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sixteen when you broke my heart the second time.

My parents and I came down to visit for Phoebe's fifth birthday party, which was at the park. You and your father were there too and you had no new lover this time. I was happy for that; I had hoped that I wouldn't need to fight for your attention. And I had even hoped that you would be able to see me as more of a man now.

My body was changing. My voice was deepening. I was no longer lanky or scrawny. I was beginning to look like Big Brother, but even more handsome as Sister Tiana pointed out. She was probably only saying that to tease her husband, but it gave me confidence. I was beginning to look like a man, an adult. Someone you could depend on, someone you could see as your prince. And you would finally become a real princess.

So I was shocked when you dismissed me. It was fine at first, things were normal, like when I was a child. You smiled, you giggled, you hugged me. But then a group of girls my age came up to me. Excited to meet a prince. But before I could dismiss them, you suddenly turned to leave. And when I stopped you, you told me, with a sweet angelic smile, to spend some time with the other girls. To waste my time with an old lady like you.

I was almost offended that you even called yourself old. You were only twenty-eight. Your skin was still smooth, still glowing, you had no gray in your hair, you were still as young and youthful as the first day we met. A little heavier, a little less loud, but still the same beautiful woman I fell in love with almost ten years before.

But even as you left, I was too stunned to chase after you at first. So I sat there, surrounded by women all eager to chat about whatever came to their minds. When Big Brother was younger, he would have loved this. But I was not him. I did not enjoy this sort of attention; it only made things more awkward in the long run. Fortunately, I was able to escape from them and found you sitting on the bench by a pond.

You looked to be in a dream. I had heard you humming softly to yourself, a smile on your face. Your hair blew in the wind, your head was titled back, and your eyes were closed. It was like you had fallen out of a painting. Another reminder of just how beautiful you were… and I pulled you out of your dream when I sat down next to you.

You were surprised before you laughed, warning me it wasn't good for a prince to run off. What if I missed my princess? You said that I would miss my chance at true love and you didn't want that.

So I said that you were my princess. That I was with my true love now.

Then you laughed. You called me cute and precious. Just the sweetest boy you knew and that I was a regular Prince Charming. That I was going to make plenty of girls fall for me with just a few words. Almost like Big Brother when he and Sister Tiana first met.

Both my pride and my heart sunk, but I could not say anything back. No matter how sincere I was, no matter how old I was, no matter how much of a man I thought I could become, you wouldn't look at me. I just laughed along with you, though it was only to hide just how pathetic I was. Was it because you thought I was a child? Was it because you didn't think I was serious? I didn't know what else to do or say to convince you that I loved you.

I was devastated, but there was nothing I could do but laugh with you.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sixteen and a half when your father passed away.

It happened suddenly. You never wrote me on the matter, but Sister Tiana did. He died of a heart attack while you were helping Phoebe buy new shoes. You heard the last thing he said before he passed was that you were always such a good girl and that you always made him proud. It took a great deal of convincing, but Father allowed me to attend the funeral.

It was a bright and cloudy the day of his funeral. No rain, no fog, no overcast – not weather funeral like I had been expecting. You said, weakly and at all not convinced by your words, that your father was doing this from heaven. That he didn't want people to be sad, that he wanted to show that everything was going to be okay.

But you still broke down, unable to even finish your sentence. I had never seen you cry so hard in your life. Nothing dramatic, nothing over the top where you screamed and whined like a child. It was the only time I had ever seen you wear black, minus the light pink flowers on your hat. Sister Tiana could only rub your back, tears sliding down her cheeks too, as you screamed and cried for your father to come back.

And when they lowered him into the ground, you threw yourself at me, hugging me tightly as she sobbed and sobbed into my chest. You asked me why. Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave? What were you going to do now with Big Daddy gone?

I couldn't answer you. Sister Tiana had to pull you away, hugging you tightly as she ran her hand through her hair. She comforted you, told you how to move on, told you what she did when her father passed away in the war. She held you close, whispering soft words to you over and over again even as she screamed like a child.

And all I could do was rub your back, unable to say any a word. I had never suffered like this and I wasn't mature enough to fully grasp your pain. I could not hold you tightly, I could not say everything would be all right, I couldn't take away your pain, I couldn't do anything for you. So you suffered and I just rubbed your back. Because what else could I do?


	10. Chapter 10

I was seventeen and three-quarters when you started up a school.

After your father passed away, you inherited all of his land and his money. Even with the depression your nation suffered through, you and your family had been surprisingly well off. So even as New Orleans started to die economically, you were fine. I thought you were just going to live off of it until you finally married. But the next time you wrote me, you suddenly wrote to me you were starting up a school.

A beauty school, to be specific.

Makeup and fashion had always been your strong points. At first, I was worried about the school. Even though Louisiana didn't suffer nearly as bad as the rest of your nation, the depression was not kind. Starting a school in a city where unemployment soured through the roof? It seemed suicidal to your finances.

But you wanted to do it. You wanted your father to be proud of you. You already had enough to money and plenty of things to survive off of. A small school for young women and maybe men to learn about makeup and hair and how to be a beautician seemed like a way to start. People always needed to look good in this life; fashion never went into a depression, as you had put it. Celebrities and elites always need people do fix up their image to impress. And it would keep people off the streets, not having to beg and give them something to hope for.

I can't say how much I can agree with you, but the sentiment was there. You were trying hard, doing your best, providing a safe environment for people to study hard in. The school didn't have many students, despite the low tuition, but the ones that went were hardworking and did their best. And so did you.

Big Brother helped find you a trusted accountant and Sister Tiana helped you find staff, allowing you to have more time on your hands. And instead of going back to the days of shopping and boys, you worked hard to get your school's name out there. Get publicity, get donation, always doing what you could for the school, the staff, and the students.

I have honestly never met another woman like you. Your ambition and your selflessness made me fall in love with you even more than I thought possible. People had called you shallow, ridiculous, self-centered and they were all fools. They never knew you and how hard you worked and how much you care. They probably would never either.


	11. Chapter 11

I was eighteen and a fourth when you broke my heart the third time.

I was finally an adult. I was even taller now, even a little taller than Big Brother. My voice had matured, I could stand tall, I could make my own choices. I could do what I wanted to do. Explore the world, fool around, have fun. But I had a duty to my people and I was expected to be king once Father passed away. Along with kinghood, I was expected to find a wife. To have a queen.

Mother and Parliament did their best to find suitable brides for me. Princesses and noblewomen from all around the world, eager and ready to be the wife of the Crowned Prince of Maldonia. But every girl brought to me, without fail, I turned them all down. They were not you and only you could be my queen. Because you were always the only woman in my heart.

You had no lover when I came down to visit. Ever since your father passed away, you never went looking for a prince. Your focus became the school, which was doing well even in the midst of all the economic ruin.

It was a warm May afternoon and you were as pretty as a magnolia. You were heavier now, plump and thick and still beautiful. You invited me to your house for dinner and, just like when we first met, you were giddy and giggling and talked a mile a minute. And instead of meeting your prince, you talked about your school. The charity events you went to. The business connections you were gaining. Everything was going well for you, so unbelievably well.

You said it was because your father was watching over you. That even in heaven, he was spoiling you with everything he could.

We were in the garden when I proposed. It was rather shameful, looking back on it now. I didn't get down on one knee and I didn't have a ring. I merely stood tall and reminded you that I was a prince. An adult prince. And I was facing pressure to marry, but I had turned down all marriage proposals and requests. You had giggled and asked why.

And when I said it was because I wanted to marry you, you froze. You did not laugh, you did not smile. You just stared at me with wide eyes. But I stood firm, proud even. Because I was the prince you had been waiting for you, your prince charming you had been planning to marry since you were a little girl. I was going to make your dream come true and you would make mine. You would be a princess, my princess.

Then you told me those kinds of jokes weren't very funny. That I shouldn't play with a girl's heart like that. But I didn't back down. I said it again, that I was serious. That I had always wanted to marry you, ever since I was a little boy. My proposal wasn't a joke. I wanted you to be my princess, the princess of Maldonia.

But you wouldn't let me say anymore. You turned away and begged me to stop. That you didn't want to hear it anymore. You had looked so terrified, almost close to the crying. Your shoulders shook and you wouldn't look at me. I wanted to ask what was wrong. But I didn't.

My throat had closed up. My heart stopped beating. I went numb as a cold chill went down my spine. You had said no. Even though when Big Brother's imposter proposed to you after only a day of knowing each other, you eagerly said yes. We had known each other for nearly twelve years. You should have said yes, but you didn't.

Then you asked me to leave. I didn't know what else to do but agree, so in a confused dazed, I left your house. I thought I heard you apologize, but for what, I don't know. I'm still not sure if you even apologized or if I was just hearing things.

It rained on my way back home. May weather in New Orleans was strange. I thought you were even stranger.


	12. Chapter 12

I was nineteen when I asked why you didn't want to marry me.

After my proposal, you did not write me. And I was too ashamed to write you in turn. I had been so sure you would have said yes. All your life, you said you wanted to marry a prince. You wanted to be a princess. And I was supposed to make your dream come too. It was supposed to be just like a fairytale.

And it wasn't. I just couldn't understand. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong. I was a prince, wasn't I? And it was your dream to marry a prince, wasn't it? Was it because of the school? Was it because you had all of these new responsibilities? I tried to think as to what it could have been. But the more I thought about it, the more frustrated I became.

We both wished on stars. We had both worked hard. What had gone wrong?

Big Brother and Sister Tiana urged me not to ask you, but I couldn't stop myself from writing a letter. I apologized, but I had to know. I just wanted to know why you didn't want to marry me. And if you never wanted to speak again after that, I was fine. I just wanted to understand.

It took two months before your letter finally reached me. It was short, only two pages front and back, and it didn't smell like perfume. There were small splatters on the pages and the ink was smudged. But every word meant something. Nothing was swallow or fluff or gentle. You honest, so painfully honest, I could have cried too.

You still wanted to be a princess. But you were older now. All your friends were married, had children, had families. And there you were, still wishing on stars and praying for Prince Charming despite being a grown and independent woman. You knew what people said about you, you knew what they thought and there were times you even agreed to them. But that never kept you from wishing. Not then, not now, not ever.

But I couldn't be your prince. It was a waste for a young man like me to settle for an old lady like you. I had a life ahead of me and you knew being a princess wouldn't be easy. You wanted the glamour, you wanted to be a princess, but you were no longer a little girl. You knew what royalty was really like. Big Brother told you it wasn't as easy as it looked. He told you what we had to do, what he had to presented for our people. It was a luxurious life with a heavy price. And you were scared of the responsibility of being the older wife of a young hard-working prince.

And an old unqualified lady like you shouldn't hold me back from finding his true love, a younger and more suitable girl to be my princess.

You ended your letter with a thank you and an apology. No name, no love, no kiss. Just more little dried splatters at the bottom of the last page. I imagined you writing it, trying not to cry and failing miserably. Hunched over your desk, writing as honestly as you could while still trying to be kind to me. Because even if you didn't write it down, I knew you cared. I'm sure that you might have loved me too.

No matter how many times you break my heart, it seems I am always destined to be in love with you.


	13. Chapter 13

I was twenty when I confessed my love to you again.

I was doing everything out of order. I had confessed, you didn't believe me, so I proposed, was rejected, and then asked why you didn't want to marry me. Never once had I said I loved you and had you taken me seriously. Even though I was supposed to be an adult, I was really just a child who hadn't learned a thing.

Mother wanted to visit New Orleans again and I accompanied her. We met with Big Brother and while they went for a bit of a tour, I went to find you. You were at the beauty school in your office, busy with paperwork and phone calls. And even though you looked to be having fun, smiling and laughing and humming to yourself, we both knew this wasn't the life you had envisioned for yourself. You wanted to be a princess, not a businesswoman.

And yet, there you were. In a pink and stylish dress, business casual, doing business and schmoozing like your father did. Your makeup was perfect, as was your hair, a pretty smile plastered on your cheeks. Not a princess, but still someone who commanded attention. And even a bit of respect.

It was a bit sad, but nonetheless, admirable.

Unsurprisingly, you were hesitant to see me. You attempted to make an excuse, saying that you were just so incredibly busy. That you didn't know if you could see me today or during any time I was in town. But I assured you I only wanted to talk, that I didn't want to bother you. I just wanted a few minutes of your time, if I could.

I would have left if you asked me too, but you eventually let me into your office. You sat at your desk while I sat at the chair across from you; it was strange, seeing you like this. In a big chair, in a position of power, no longer the spoiled little girl whose loving father showered her with everything her heart desire.

Small talk had passed, both of us a little awkward and unsure of what we were thinking. But I knew what I needed to say. Something I should have said a long time ago. So I started out with a soft cough and apologized for causing any emotional distress from my proposal. It had never been my intention.

You tried to tell me that it was all right and you had moved passed it. You had been flattered, really, you had, but you were… just too old now. Being a princess was hard work, you knew that now. And you didn't want to burden me with having to take care of an inexperienced and naïve older princess while trying to run my country.

I told you I wouldn't have minded. You could take all the time you needed to adjust to the life of a princess. I would be with you ever step of the way until you were comfortable and ready to be your own princess. You actually giggled at that and called me a charmer. Then you asked why I wanted to marry you when there were such more capable women, even real princesses, out there who would be better than you.

You were wrong. You were just as capable as any princess, if not more. You had your own school in a time where any business could crumble in a day. It was successful, your students were doing well, some were even finding work among the wealthy socialite class still thriving during the depression. And even you were still doing well, managing the money your father had left you well and not only surviving, but thriving.

You were more than capable and deserving of being a princess. And I wanted you to be my princess because I loved you.

I wasn't surprised that you were left speechless. At least I knew that this time, you weren't going to laugh or dismiss like you did when I had been a child. You just stared at me with wide eyes before a blush came to your cheeks. And when you looked away, probably confused, I assured you that I just wanted you to know why. Why I proposed to you, why I wanted you as my wife. As my princess.

But you couldn't respond. I was fine with that though; I knew you needed to process this all. So I stood up and bowed, apologizing for taking up your time. And I promised to write you again once I returned home. You didn't promise me you would write back, but you did acknowledge me with a bashful nod.

At least you finally understood. It was more than I could ask for.


	14. Chapter 14

I was twenty-one when I proposed a second time.

When I came back to visit New Orleans for Phoebe's tenth birthday, I made sure to save one evening for you. Things were still a little awkward between us, but I was fine with that. So long as we were able to talk and you were comfortable still spending time with me, I could manage the awkwardness.

I bought a ring, one with a pink diamond and a silver band. Big Brother When my evening with you came, I asked you on a date. Though hesitant, you said yes. I brought flowers and like the diamond, they were pink. I took you to Sister Tiana's restaurant where they played your favorite songs while we were there. Then I asked, before you could go home, to go on a walk with me through the park.

You said yes. You even held my arm, like a lover. It might have been the wine you had at evening, I couldn't be sure, but you were much more open and willing to relax around me. It certainly made me feel a little more confident, but I knew I couldn't get cocky now. Not when things were still so delicate between us.

We had still written to each other, but there was tension. You avoided mentioning anything related to being a princess and my feelings. And I in turn was too afraid to ask you about your own feelings. Our letters had been egg-shelled, but we tried and that was all I think would could have hoped for.

But you were not like that now. You were laughing, you were bubbly, you were just like you were when you were nineteen. It was almost like I had travelled back in time, where you were young, my age, and you wanted to be a princess so badly you were willing to marry an imposter of Big Brother after only a day. But instead of an imposter, you felt affections for me. It was a day dream, really, but I hoped it would be true.

We came up to a bench near the pond. You asked me to sit, realizing that you were a little tipsier that you thought. When I offered to get you water, you said you just needed to sit still for a few moments. Then you laughed about how it seemed you hadn't had a chance to relax like this in a long time. And you thanked me for giving you that chance. You had fun.

My original plan was to find one of the white gazebos scattered around the park and propose to you there. But seeing you so relaxed and at ease there on that bench, I decided to try. Just one more time because now, you knew my feelings. You knew I wanted to marry you. It was my last gambit and I knew I had to try just once more.

So, on one knee with the ring presented to you, I told you again that I loved you. And once again, I asked you to marry me. Because you were the only one I wanted as my princess, no matter how old or how inexperienced you felt you were. I had loved you since I was a boy and never once had I looked at anyone else.

You were speechless again, but it seemed like you knew I would do this again. I know no one told you; it must have been your intuition. You simply stared at me for what felt like an eternity before giving a sad sigh. You said there was so much I didn't understand, that you just couldn't be the one for me. But still, you took the box from me to look over it and I could see little tears in the corners of your eyes. You murmured out the brand name, mumbling out how beautiful the ring is. That it was made just for you.

I asked for you to wait. To think about it and not respond just yet. And I told you to keep the ring. If you really didn't want to marry me, you could send it back to me. And if you did that, would never bother you about love or marriage or royalty ever again. We would be friends and I would accept that. Because I didn't want to cause you any more trouble.

You didn't say anything, but you kept the ring. And you allowed me to escort you back home. Not a word was said, but I was fine with that. It was your decision and I would wait as long as needed until you decided what you wanted. And whatever you chose, no matter what it meant for me, I would respect it. Because I loved you and I would do anything you asked.


	15. Chapter 15

I was twenty-two when you came to see me.

Since my second proposal, you never sent a letter. But you never sent the ring back either. Sister Tiana and Big Brother never told me what you did with it. They also weren't sure how you really felt about me either. You left us all in limbo, but that was just like you. You did things at your own pace, on your own time, because you needed to do what was right for you.

It had made me anxious, but I waited to hear from you. No answer wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either. So I waited every day, hoping that I would receive word from you. But days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Before I knew it, an entire year had passed and I never received anything from you.

This was the first time you ever came to Maldonia. You didn't even tell me. You arrived on the day I had an event by the docks. My family and I were to greet some various European and American ambassadors. They were eager to discuss trade and potential alliances, American and British men especially. It was a tedious, but necessary part of being a prince.

Then I saw you wandering about the docks. Your hair stood out to me first; it was long and blonde and blew in the wind as you tried to keep a hold of your hat. It matched your bright pink dress, a little more modest than the flappers you used to wear. I didn't think it was you for a moment, but then I saw your face. You looked confused, a little loss, eyes wandering up and down as if looking for something. Or maybe someone, I didn't know.

But I called out to you. It was undignified for a prince to yell out in public, but in that moment, I could only see you. I had to make sure you were real. And when you turned your head, I bolted towards you as people moved out of the way. Whether it was because I was the prince or they feared of being knocked over, I didn't know. But you saw me and stayed in place, patiently waiting for me with a warm smile on your face.

A million questions spilled out of my mouth. What were you doing here? Why didn't you contact me? Why didn't you or Big Brother or Sister Tiana inform me of your arrival? Had something happened? Was something wrong? Why were you even here in the first place? But you never answered a single one. You just stared at me before giggling and shaking your head.

And before I could ask another question, you stretched up your hands to gently seize my face. Then you kissed me, everyone around us staring. Including myself. Those same soft lips that kissed my cheek when I was eight were now against mine. I couldn't move, almost frozen in time. For a moment, I even thought it was a dream.

I had to pull away out of shock. And that was when I saw the ring on your finger, glistening as the sun reflected off of it. It fit you perfectly, just like I had hoped. Before I could say anything else though, you started to ramble. Apologizes for making me wait for long. That you talked to Big Brother and Sister Tiana and all your friends about this over and over again until they got sick of hearing about it.

You said the ring was beautiful. That I was going to make a fine husband since I was already the perfect prince. Even better than Big Brother could ever hope to be. And you were looking forward to our life together as prince and princess, in love even after we grew old and died.

I could only stutter out why. It made you pause before you smiled and seized my face again. And when you kissed me a second time, I didn't stay still. I kissed back, my hands coming up to hold your hips. You didn't push me away, your arms moving to wrap tightly around my neck. I could only hold your closer, lifting you up off your feet to kiss you harder.

People started cheering and clapping around us, including Father and Mother, falling in love with the show just as much as we had fallen for each other. There were a few murmurs in the crowd since no one knew who you were. But they would. They would very soon.

And when I set you down to your feet to break the kiss, you giggled like you did the first time we met. When I was just a child and you were a beautiful young woman, eager and ready to find your prince even if he was only six and a half. And he had been always ready and willing to grant you your wish.

Then, with that bright smile I had fallen for all those years ago, you said, "You were right, Ralphie; it's never too late to become a princess."


End file.
